The Hands of Lucifer
by Death the Grell
Summary: Lyn Wilton had her life stolen from her. Locked inside a mental ward from age five she has no idea what life means, especially since she is the accommodator for a weapon that the Earl want's to have on his side. Her life is about to change when an older General saves her from the Ward and begins to train her. Please R&R *hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Is Lost**

It is said that the accommodator for the Hands of Darkness, also known as The Hands of Lucifer, will bring the end of the world by the hands of the Millennium Earl and his disciples. I am that Accommodator. My name is Lyn Wilton and I have been cursed to live my life with the devils hands. Since I could remember I have been locked inside a dark hole in a mental hospital because of my hands. I have been tested on with various chemicals and drugs I did not know. Half the time after the doctors put me back in my hole I'd hallucinate and see nothing but streets running red from the blood of the innocent. It wasn't until I was fifteen that my torcher ended.

The day had begun like any other. I sat in my dark cell blindfolded with my arms shackled to the wall above my head so I couldn't fight. No clothes on my body except for a ripped skirt and even worse shirt that barely covered me. Just as the doctors would have come in to beat me and drug me I heard guards and doctors shouting at each other. There were some other voices that I had never heard before, distorted... not like any of the ones I was familiar with. My arms began to throb painfully as the door to my cell opened and admitted someone. By the sound of their shoes on the dirt covered floor it must have been one of the doctors.

"We can't let those Excorsits get to this one. The Earl wants this one alive." He said only his voice was distorted like the other voices I heard.

Someone slapped me in the face making blood well in my mouth. I spit it out, hoping that I hit the guy's shoes. It always amused me when that happened.

"You hit like a woman." I said hoping to get this guy railed up.

"Filthy human!"

Someone kicked my ribs, knocking the air our of me and making me slink back into the wall hoping they didn't break any ribs. Just as my arms began to burn with pain, something exploded close to my face and my arms suddenly had a mind of their own. They broke free of the steel shackles and unimaginable pain tore through my arms making me cry out. Even with all the drugs in my body that I was pumped with everyday this pain did not compare to it. MY eyes still covered, forcing me to stay in darkness, I felt my hands grow three times their normal size and rip into something hard. What ever my arms had ripped into caused it to explode. What was happening?

Since I haven't been able to walk for years my legs gave out from under me and I feel to the ground slamming my head into the hard concrete floor. Why did this have to happen to me? I attempted to push myself up but couldn't manage it. I was too weak from malnourished, the chemicals that was still in my body, and lack of mobility.

"Over here! Theres a live one!" I heard a new voice yell.

I felt hands on my arms trying to pull me up. I screamed out and fought as much as I could. These people weren't going to test on me any more. This was my chance to escape. I shoved the unfamiliar person away and tried to make a run for it but lost my balance when I took a step and fell to the ground. A nother set of hands touched my arms and I once again tried to get away.

"Shh, were not going to hurt you." A deep voice spoke.

That definably wasn't someone I knew before. Who were these people? What did they want with me? I felt one of the hands leave my arm and I panicked afraid they were going to drug me again.

"No, No!" I flinched away from the person before I was welcomed by blinding light.

I covered my face and kept my eyes closed. Someone took the blindfold off? As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw two men kneeling in front of me. One was an older man with white hair held back by a thin silver band with a matching white moustache. He wore a black and gold cloak with an emblem on the left breast of the cloak. Who was this guy? I didn't recognize him as one of the doctors that pumped me full of drugs. I looked down at my hands and saw that they didn't look normal. They were three times bigger than what they should look like and were giant silver claws. There were small crosses imbedded in to the backs of my hands with small green light glowing from them. Before I knew what I was doing I screamed and moved away from the strange people who were trying to calm me.

"Get away!" I screamed at them as I tried to claw at my arms horrified by what was happening.

As I tried to rip my arms off unimaginable pain tore through me. This pain was nothing compared to when my arms hurt a few minutes ago. Why was it hurting? The next thing I knew everything around me was black and I was being held by someone.

"We must get her to the Bookmans." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

**So I'm going to be re-doing my "Hands Of Darkness" Fanfic bcause I didn't like the way the original had turned out so here is the first chapter of the story. please R&R their my crack and help me write faster. Thanks for reading -Death the Grell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurting from the Past**

It felt like eternity before I finally began to wake up. Instead of being welcomed with the smell of decaying flesh I smelled something sweet like oranges in the air. Where was I? This couldn't be my cell. I lay on my side on something soft and warm with something wrapped tightly around my arms and ribs, almost like bandages.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a peach colored wall across from me with a painting of fruit hung on it. It looked like I was in some sort of clinic and someone had taken care of me. Slowly pushing my self up, I saw that my arms were wrapped up to my elbows with white bandages of some kind with small patches of red here and there on them. My fingers were left un wrapped and I saw that they weren't the same color as my upper arms. They were a dark red color and my nails were black. Not like a paint you'd put on them but... naturally black. Then I remembered what they looked like before. Large, hideous... horrific! Shaking off the memory of what happened I looked around the room and saw nothing else but a door that probably led out to a hall, and a wooden chair on the right side of the large white bed I lay on. The door I had just been looking at opened and allowed two people inside. One was the same man who had spoken to me before I blacked out.

The other was a short man with a strange grey curl of hair on the back of his head. His eyes appeared to be sunken in a bit and was emphasized by the large outline of black around his eyes. His ears were pointed like an Elf's and he wore a similar suit to the one the white-haired man wore only in black and white. Were they going to put more drugs into me? I moved back on the bed and saw that I now wore a light blue shirt with a high unbuttoned collar and matching blue trousers.

"We wont hurt you miss. Please try to stay calm." The short man said.

I frowned and moved away from them not sure about what they were going to do.

"S-stay away from me." I said trying to keep as much space between myself and the men. I wasn't going to be an experiment for anyone again, I finally had my freedom after ten years of hell. I wasn't going back any time soon. The older man with long white hair moved towards me but I moved back then held my ribs in pain. Didn't these people just get the idea that I don't want to be here.

"Do you have a name?" He asked as he sat in the chair that was beside the bed.

"W-why do you want to know?" I asked him moving as far away from him as possible without leaving the bed.

"I would like to know it so we are not complete strangers. I am Kevin Yeegar a General for the Black Order." He said smiling kindly to me.

I frowned at him not sure what to say. Why was he being nice to me?

"L-lyn." I stuttered out.

"Lyn... well then Lyn, do you have any idea what happened to you before you fainted?" He asked me.

All I could remember was the unimaginable pain ripping through my arms as something exploded around me. I shook my head at him and looked at my bandaged hands and wondered why they looked so strange. Why were they dark red and not tan like the rest of my skin. I didn't want to tell this man how I felt and yet... I wasn't afraid. I didn't feel like he was going to hurt me at any moment. I looked to him and shook my head before shielding my eyes from the light that poured into the room from a window behind him. Since I've become accustomed to the darkness I didn't notice that my right eye had a bandage over it blocking my vision. The man closed the window behind him before turning to me.

"Those people who kept you in that cell were Akuma working for the Millennium Earl."

I frowned at the unfamiliar words he said. "A-akuma? What's an Akuma? What has this got to deal with the fact that I've been locked in a cell since I was little?"

"An Akuma is a creature created by mans sorrow and grief. The soul of the persons loved one is trapped inside the Akuma. The Millennium Earl uses our grief to create them in exchange for our life." He explained while looking away from me, almost as if remembering something. "The only way to free their souls is to destroy them."

I frowned and looked at my hands not sure where this conversation was going.

"You were born with weapons for arms. When used properly they can destroy Akuma and bring peace to the world. What the Akuma were trying to do to you was kill you without taking the Innocence your body possesses with it."

"I-innocence? What's that?" I asked.

"Innocence is what makes your arms change into the form you saw before fainting. The Millennium Earl is in search of any Innocence he can find so he can destroy it along with the world. In an attempt to stop him from winning this war the Excorsists are people who use innocence to fight Akuma. You are an Accomodator and carrier of Innocence."

I looked away from Yeegar not sure what he was saying. Did he want me to become an Exorcist like him? If I did... then what would happen? Would I be experimented on like I was before... or just become a normal person like I've wanted for so many years.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am offering the chance to become my apprentice, to become an Exorisit. If you become an Exorsist you can control the Innocence inside you. You could protect the world from the horrors you have seen."

Horrors? What happened to me wasn't horror, it was traumatic. I do not like the dark. I did not like the way that I've been treated like an experiment. What those things have done to me is unforgivable. Taking a scared child of only five years old who had no idea what had happened to her parents when they died and locked her in a cell for ten years! All because she said she saw something in the grave yard where she was mourning over her parents and she was believed to be insane. Tears gathered in my eyes as I remembered everything I've had to endure over those ten years. Experimentation, beating after beating every single day. Chained to a wall before given food or water if I was lucky. Having bugs and rodents crawl over me giving me horrid infections that only made my hallucinations worse. The rodents biting at my lets and arms and not being able to stop them. The pain of knowing that no one was ever going to save me from the eternal hell. If becoming an exorcist was a way to prevent this from happening to another person like me. Then I'd gladly do it.

I looked to the man beside me with tears running down my cheek from my uncovered eye.

"I'll do it. I'll become your apprentice."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading my fiction, please R&R and tell me how you liked it. Please reviews help me write. 3 till next chapter? Till then stay sassy and love Komui Lee! LOL! -Death the Grell  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain of Life  
**

I wasn't allowed to leave that room for another two weeks while I healed. Apparently three of my ribs were broken and my arms had formed an infection from all the holes the needled made in my skin. During those two weeks my new Master, Master Yeegar, stayed with me when ever I was awake and had begun to teach me how to read and write. Since I had been confined since I was five I didn't have any basic skills to function in life. Just the thought of leaving this new room was terrifying. What did the outside look like? Was it blindingly horrific like an explosive had gone off and it was a waste land? Was it beautiful and full of life and color? I was hoping for the latter rather than the former. I only knew what some people acted like. Harsh, cruel to anyone around them, or like Master Yeegar. Kind, caring and devoted to their lives work.

He was patient with me and encouraged me to read even though the words on the pages of the books he'd bring to me everyday looked like ink on a page. One time he brought a book called, "City of Heavenly Fire" and I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That has to be over a thousand pages to read!" I told him once I had the book in my hands and felt its weight.

He merely smiled and opened the book to the first page. "You never know your limits until you've seen them yourself."

That was one thing he always told me. It was true I didn't know how far I could go with anything. My emotions only consisted of fear, anger, contempt, and... sadness. I was almost always sad. I can't remember now a single time I smiled in the first year being with Master. It's been three years now and over those years I had learned many things about the world and my training to become an Exorcist. How to control the change between my normal hands and their weapon form. How to destroy an Akuma, and how to find them. But... the most disturbing thing I learned about my abilities, was the fact that my right eye had a sort of tattoo going over it. It started on my forehead a few inches over my eyebrow with a star, and at the lowest point it formed a line that ran down until it stopped several inches below my cheek bone. Whenever there was an Akuma near by I could automatically point it out since my eye decided to go nuts and turn the world black and white pinpointing the location of the Akuma.

Most nights in the beginning of my training, once I was allowed to leave the strange clinic, I woke up screaming from my nightmares while we stayed in a hotel on our travels. Master would always come to me and help me back to sleep. He showed no signs of loosing sleep the next day and merely kept teaching me the essentials of life. By the time that I had to go to the Black Order to become a full Exorcist Master Yeegar had taught me to read in three languages, speak English, German and French and all the important things about killing Akuma. From learning German first I had developed an accent from speaking it for so long and I had a bad habit of slipping into it from time to time. Especially when I was angry.

Today was the day I was to go to the Order. I wore a long sleeved white shirt and long tight fitting black trousers with black boots that reached to my knees a red vest over my shirt. My long pure white hair was braided and placed into a high bun to keep it out of my way. My arms were kept hidden from the world by elbow length black leather gloves. I couldn't stand the sight of them. The fact that I was born to be a weapon of mass destruction wasn't all that good in my mind. I sat across from Master Yeegar in his large carriage that was being driven to the train station, by a Finder, in Nice, France. We were already in a town close to the city but they didn't have any train stations there.

"I have sent a letter to the Oder when we were stopped in Berlin. They should have gotten it by now but just incase.." Master Yeegar handed me a white envelope that had his name written across it in his normal script. "Do you remember my directions Lyn?"

"Ja Sir. I remember." I took the letter from him and placed it inside a pocket in side my vest. "I will write to you as much as I possibly can Sir."

He shook his head and smirked at me. "You don't need to do that. You will be very busy at the Order for quite some time."

Just as he finished speaking the carriage stopped moving. I looked out the window on my left and saw that we were at the train station. Hundreds of people bustled to and fro. Getting on and off trains. The Finder who was driving came and opened the carriage door for Master Yeegar and I. Master climbed out first then I followed not accepting the help of the Finder to get down. Instead of stepping into the stone path where Master was waiting, I climbed up the side of the carriage and quickly grabbed my light brown suit case then jumped down landing in a low crouch. Master smirked at me then lead the way into the train station.

The inside was as large as a mansion. It held four trains each of them loading cargo, luggage, and passengers on board. No one looked at Master or I as we walked to the platform of one of the trains. IT appeared to be very old and weathered from the elements. I turned to Master feeling conflicted. Since I was fifteen he was the only person to show me kindness, compassion, teach me everything about life. He was my only family... what a true family would be like if I had one.

"Remember, get off at the fifth stop." He told me as he turned to me.

"Danke Meister."

Then I did something I had never done before in my entire life. I hugged him. I clung to him as tightly as I could etching him into my memory. Not once in the three years of training with him had I ever gotten this close to him. Whenever I showed affection for him it was always a smirk or head nod but... I never touched him. Since he saved me I didn't like to be touched by anyone other than myself. I felt Master freeze where he stood then slowly returned the gesture. Oddly... I was fine with it. It didn't make my skin crawl with revulsion, or... make me feel ill. It was comforting.

"Be safe Lyn." He whispered to me before letting go of me and stepping back. "Take this with you."

Master Yeegar handed me something small and black. I frowned and picked up the strange object before it sprouted wings and began to fly around my head.

"Your golem. Master I can't, what if the Order needs to contact you?" I asked gently grabbing Roe from the air beside me intending to give it back to him.

"They'll find a way to contact me."

I smirked a bit then got on the train holding my luggage close and allowed Roe to rest on my shoulder. Taking a window seat close to the middle of the train. As I looked out the window I waved to Master Yeegar as the train began to move away from the platform. This was officially the start of my new life as an excorsit... as a real human being...

* * *

**srry for such a late update but I've been busy with my job and getting ready for school to start back up... Senior year... yay! Any way. hope you like this chapter please R&R and tell me what you think of it. One last thing. R.I.P Robin Williams. A genious through and through he will always be my personal hero and childhood icon. -Death the Grell**

**Translations- **

**Ja- Yes**

**Danke Meister- Thank you Master**


End file.
